


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Feelings Realization, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mom Friend Jeonghan, Romantic Comedy, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804





	Untitled

**11:23 AM**

**_Jeonghan and His Aegi_ **

**Mom:** _So how long how you and Minghao going to keep that up?_

**Aegi:** _What do you mean?_

**Mom:** _You know full well what I mean_

**Aegi:** _okay it doesn't matter what it is_

**Aegi:** _Minghao definitely started it whatever it was_


End file.
